A Conversation
by pbow
Summary: After the Lowardian Invasion is over, Ron gets to talk with the Big Guy Up Above. Rated T just to be safe.


I own not the _Kim Possible_ universe, which is controlled by The Walt Disney Company, nor do I get paid for my stories. I only write to waste my precious time and entertain the masses.

AN: This takes place a couple of days after the end of the series.

A Conversation

Ron slowly awoke to the most wonderful music he had ever heard, which was a little strange to him because his alarm clock wasn't the kind that could receive a signal from radio stations or play any kind of music at all. It was a simple digital clock that buzzed to wake him up. He cautiously opened his eyes and saw he wasn't in his bedroom either. He was lying in his own bed but it was sitting in the middle of a beautiful field of daisies with no sign of civilization in sight.

"Were am I?" he wondered aloud as he got out of bed and stood on what he realized was a very small cloud that was only under his feet. Ron bounced up and down a little bit to test the fluffy whiteness and found that it was firm yet extremely soft and radiated a warmth. The feeling was almost like standing on an very fluffy electric blanket set on low. "Did I die and go to heaven?"

"No, and yes Ron," a deep, chuckling voice boomed loud enough to overshadow the sweet, sweet music. "You didn't die, but you are in Heaven. I had a few minutes to spare in my busy schedule and thought I should congratulate you on your defeat of the Lowardians; Maybe even answer a few questions you might have."

"Oh God," Ron groaned and slapped his head in anguish. "What did I do now? Mr. B. only called me in to the office if I'd done something stupid."

"You've done nothing stupid Ron," the laughing Voice said, sounding as if it came from everywhere and nowhere in particular, "except for those occasional, random dirty thoughts you've had about being alone with Kim in your bedroom while your parents were out on the town. But those kinds of thoughts are common for a boy your age and are understandable. At least you got it right as to who you're talking to."

"Wait a minute," the blond eighteen year old boy said in realization as he perked up and broadly smiled a lopsided smile, "You're really God? Coolio!" Then the reality of the sitch hit him. Ron swiftly prostrated himself on the ground in humble abeyance. Well, he dove to the ground but the cloud spread out to fully catch him. "I'm not worthy to be in your presence… Your Almightiness…Your Highness… Sir!"

"Yes you are worthy Ron," the Voice from everywhere said, sounding kind and benevolent. "You know I'm everywhere around you on Earth. I'm in the trees and flowers, and in the birds and the rocks and the animals. I am everywhere and in everything Ron. If you weren't worthy to be in my presence then you'd have to be lying prone on the ground all the time. Now get up and ask me a question. I haven't played Twenty Questions with anyone since I visited with Albert Einstein that one time and boy, was he a headache to answer. _Whew_!"

"So you just wanna talk?" Ron asked as he got up and dusted himself off, even though he really didn't need to dust himself off since he hadn't been lying on anything more than that light fluffy cloud which left no residue. "Well, I guess that kosher since Moses talked to you on Mt. Sinai." Ron thought for a second before he came up with what he wanted to start off asking Him. "Speaking of kosher since I love to cook and all that, are we doing it right? I mean the kosher stuff."

"The kosher guidelines are all a bunch of hooey," the Voice sternly answered. "They're not really needed in this day and age with proper food refrigeration, preparation and handling but, they do serve a purpose. The guidelines help bring about holiness and structure into your life so I haven't seen any reason to change them over the centuries. You can follow them if you like to but they aren't necessary."

"_Whew_," Ron sighed in relief, "that's a load off my mind."

"Don't worry about your dietary intake," the Voice chuckled, "except for eating healthy I mean. An occasional Naco isn't bad for you but you should cut back now that you're eighteen. What else do you want to know about?"

"Well, I have been curious about one thing," Ron said as he got up and started to pace back and forth next to his bed, the cloud moving to cushion his every step. "I'm suppose to be this Ultimate Monkey Master with my Mystical Monkey Powers but I was absolutely scared to death of monkeys for the longest time and I still have a few minor issues about the furry beasts. What's up with that?"

"Some people say I have a strange sense of humor," the Voice answered after calming down from a roaring laugh. "I guess they're right. I do so love irony and making you afraid of the one thing that would play a major role in your life was just too tempting to pass up."

"Okay," Ron chuckled along, "I guess you got me on that one." After only a second to ponder that answer, Ron came up with another question. "So is that why you made Bonnie Rockwaller hate me so much? I'd call it fairly ironic that you'd make the second most beautiful girl in Middleton High School so spiteful and full of hate."

"Bonnie doesn't hate you," the compassionate Voice returned. "She's just extremely adversarial and as the saying goes, from adversity comes strength, ingenuity and most of all, compassion. Bonnie became as she is because of the torture she was put through by her sisters. She's just passing on all of those hurtful feelings to you and Kim. I've put you through a lot over the years Ron, to give you those special qualities I mentioned. You needed them in your fight with the Lowardians and I gave them to you to help you through that crisis."

"So I'm suppose to be compassionate about Bonnie?" Ron yelped in anger and dismay. "She's called me a loser so often over the years that it's almost like she tattooed it on my forehead."

"But you do feel some sympathy toward Bonnie," the Voice answered. "Whether you know it or not, both you Kim sympathize over the treatment Bonnie has received through the years from her sisters. You understand where her hurt comes from and why she passes it on to you."

"You're right," Ron sighed in understanding. "Bonnie learned her bitchiness from Connie and Lonnie and as the old saying goes, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me.' I'll remember that Bonnie's words can't psychically hurt me if I ever meet her again, which, probably won't happen anyway since we're not in high school anymore."

"You'll get to know Bonnie a lot better now that you're out of high school," the Voice malevolently laughed. "She'll be attending the same college as you and Kim. As ironic as it sounds, when Bonnie realizes that she's no longer the big fish in a small pond she'll come around and become a very good friend with both you and Kim."

"That _is_ ironic," Ron laughed at the idea that the person who had treated him like dirt throughout high school would be a friend in college. "Well, I won't believe that until I see it."

"Oh, it'll happen Ron," the Voice responded with a little more than a tweak to it. "But remember when it does happen, treat her like you would want everyone to treat you. Vengeance is Mine so treat her with nothing but kindness."

"I'll try," Ron laughed a bit before he continued with the Twenty Questions. "So, what about Rufus? We've been together for over ten years now and he's my best buddy and all that but, how much longer will we be friends?"

"You'd like to know when Rufus will pass on and come to reside by my side?" the Voice begged in astonishment before it reined in its emotions and coldly stated, "Only I know how long anyone will live on Earth and I won't reveal that information to anyone. Rufus, you and even Kim could die at any time whether it being from a car accident or a destructing lair. You know the risks you take on your missions and in life so just count your blessings and know that, when the time has come, you three will all have led fulfilling, righteous lives."

"I guess you're right," Ron said ashamedly as he hung his head. "With free will and all that jazz no one ever knows what will happen from one day to the next."

"You are correct Ron," the Voice said benevolently. "I set up your world so that free will would come into play at every turn. Remember when you were struck by the Attitudinator Ray and became Zorpox? Drew Lipski didn't have to help Kim to change you back but he, of his own free will_, _helped Kim and Rufus, giving up his chance for a new, crime-free, normal life. But it did foreshadow his turnaround in helping you defeat the Lowardians, even if his reasons were a bit whack at the time. Drew became a hero and finally got the recognition he so long sought as a villain."

"Is that what turned Drakken bad?" Ron heartily laughed. "I thought it was because his skin had turned blue or something."

"No," the Voice said, "Drew Lipski was a spoiled little brat when he was young and his mother doted on him way too much. When he was expelled from college the adoration ceased and he sought it the only way he knew how, through science. When he couldn't get hired anywhere because he didn't have a college degree, he turned evil to seek out the adoration and respect he wasn't getting from his peers. His blue skin is another story altogether."

"What about the rest of the villains?" Ron queried as he sat down on the edge of his bed to get comfortable. "Do they all have mother issues too?"

"Not exactly mother issues," the Voice chuckled at Ron's attempt of psychoanalysis. "They either have a superiority or inferiority complex. Monty Fiske had a superiority complex that manifested itself in the form of monkeys who are intelligent, superior creatures, despite the fact that they were easily bowed to his will and are readily trainable. Adrenna Lynn also has a superiority complex along with Falsetto Jones and Camille Léon. Professor Dementor, on the other hand, has an inferiority complex because he's so short. All of the others you've run across are about the same. Well, except for Hank Perkins. He, along with every other huckster on the planet, are the works of Satan. I would _never_ create anything as devious and unethical as a them."

"I believe you," Ron snickered at the distain in the Voice's last statement.

"Anyway, you won't have to worry about the villains anymore Ron," the Voice said over the wonderful, heavenly music that was still playing in the background. "The age of Super Villains is over. They all now realize they don't have a chance against you and Kim after what you two did to the Lowardians and with that realization they will all change for the better. Come on Ron," the Voice chided the blond boy sitting on his bed in the middle of a beautiful field of daisies, "you want to ask me one simple question. Everyone else always does so go on and ask it. I know you're dying to know."

"Nothing gets by you," Ron nervously laughed before he calmed himself and lay back on the bed. "Well, I've always wondered and gotta know so here it goes. Kim and I have been friends for like, forever, so, will we get married and be together for the rest of our lives?"

"That's not the question I would've expected," the Voice said with a bit of surprise to it. "Most people who have this opportunity ask about the meaning of life; About why they were put there on Earth. I thought you'd ask about that or at least wonder if the Lowardians would return."

"I'm not worried if the aliens will come back or not," Ron said with a heavy sigh as he folded his arms behind his head to get more comfortable and gaze up at the few clouds that were gently wafting in the azure blue sky. "If they do then Kim and I will deal with them. As to the meaning of life, well that's something for people with more brains than I got to ponder over. Nope, all I care about is KP. Will she continue to save the world? Is she gonna be alright during the next mission?" Ron swiftly, anxiously sat up on the edge of the bed. "I mean I always got her back but will I be able to help her if something really bad happens? She's everything to me and I gotta know!"

Silence fell over the field. The daisies stopped swaying in the light breeze which also ceased and the clouds up in the sky swiftly dissipated and vanished. Even the sweet, heavenly music ceased its strains.

For two whole minutes, which to Ron felt like an eternity, he sat and worried that he may have insulted the Almighty with his questions. Finally a chuckled was heard. The Voice's chuckle turned into a laugh, then into a full-out, side-splitting bellowing roar of laughter.

"I'm sorry Sir!" Ron yelped as he fell to the ground, again being caught by the fluffy cloud below. "I'll ask about the meaning of life if that's what you wanna talk about!"

"No Ron," the Voice said as it calmed down a bit and merely snickered. "You've done nothing wrong. I know all about your deep feelings of respect and love for Kimberly and should have realized she is your main focus in life." The Voice turned kind and benevolent again as it continued. "The answer to your question is… yes. Have no fear, you'll propose to Kim in a few months during your Christmas college break and the two of you _will_ get married shortly thereafter. Both of you will lead a loving, fulfilling life together for a long time to come and there will be no threats about sending you to a black hole either. Both doctors Possible will fully accept you as their son-in-law just as your parents have already accepted Kim as their daughter-in-law."

"Thank God," Ron exhaled as he got up off the ground and heavily sat on the edge of the bed in relief.

"You're welcome Ron," the Voice answered, almost sounding smug in its reply. "But you must realize one thing about this whole conversation."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"You will not remember any of this when you wake up," the Voice responded. A look of confusion fell over Ron so the Voice continued, "You can not know the future but you will come to realize everything we've talked about here, in time. I'm sorry, but you can't take that knowledge with you when you wake up."

"But," Ron started as he rose from the bed and again started to pace back and forth on the white cloud, "how will I remember when to propose to Kim? What about when Bonnie comes to her senses? How will I know how to act with her? With free will and all that, maybe I won't do the right thing."

"You only need to be yourself Ron," the Voice lovingly responded. "You are a kind, loving individual so you will respond in the proper manner when the time arrives. Now lay down and close your eyes. My free time is up so our talk is over and you'll need to wake up in a few minutes to carry on with your life."

"Well, okay," Ron said as he laid down on the bed. "I guess I should thank you for your time. It's been interesting to say the least even if you didn't appear in a pillar of fire and I won't remember any of it."

"You're welcome Ron," the Voice said with what felt like a warm, loving smile.

Ron closed his eyes and immediately awoke to a buzzing sound. He reached over and slapped at the alarm clock, finally silencing it on the third strike. "Maaaaaan," he groaned as he swung his legs out from under the covers and scratched his head, "I gotta remember to turn off that darned alarm function. School's out now so I can sleep in during the summer break."

Ron got up and headed for the bathroom for his morning ablation. Fifteen minutes later, when he came out of the bathroom, Ron felt refreshed and ready for another day. He was half way dressed when Ron was interrupted by four notes from a small blue PDA style device sitting on his desk. It was Kim's old Kimmunicator which she had given him since she now exclusively used the wristwatch version.

"What's up KP?" Ron cheerfully asked when he saw Kim's smiling face on the screen. "Do we have a mission?" She appeared to be sitting in a hotel room which was probably the case since her house had been destroyed at the beginning of the Lowardian invasion. Ron suddenly remembered that Wade had arranged for a suite of rooms at a local hotel for the Possible family until their house could be rebuilt.

"No missions right now Ron," Kim answered as her smile amped up a notch. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for the day."

"I don't have anything planned for today," Ron answered as he propped up the communications device on his desk so he could talk and continue to get dressed at the same time. "Well, except maybe spend some time with my badical girlfriend. Say," Ron chirped, suddenly brightening with an idea, "maybe you'd like to drive out into the countryside and find some place to lay out in a field of daisies and look up at the clouds?"

"That sounds heavenly," Kim cooed before her face changed to that of confusion. "But where'd you get an idea like that from? It's ferociously romantic and that's not normally your style."

"I…" Ron paused to consider Kim's statement. No, it really wasn't something he would normally suggest. He wasn't really the romantic type and it did sound somewhat romantic to spend a day snuggling on a blanket out in the middle of a field of daisies merely to look up at the clouds. "..I really don't know where that idea came from KP. Maybe I got it from a dream or something last night."

"Well the suggestion is simply divine and accepted," Kim said with a sultry look. "If you can get a picnic basket together quickly we'll head out immediately and make a day of it. Maybe the villains will leave us alone today and we can get in some alone time for once without any interruptions."

"I think you can have that," Wade said as his image pushed in from the side to share the screen with Kim. "From what I've gathered during the research I've been conducting, all of your foes have turned over a new leaf and have gotten out of the business of taking over the world or causing havoc and destruction."

"That's probably because they all saw what happened to the Lowardians," Ron off-handedly said as he finished tying his shoe laces and stood up. "They know they can't get anything by KP and me anymore."

"You may be right Ron," Wade said as he furiously typed at his computer. "Video of your battle with Warhok and Warmonga is making the rounds and most, if not all, of the villains have seen it. They all know you can bring them to their knees if you wanted to."

"I only did it cause Kim was in trouble," Ron nervously chuckled as he picked up the blue Kimmunicator from his desk and started down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"And I know you'd do it again in a heartbeat if I were in dire straits," Kim cooed from the small blue device and blew him a kiss. "I love you too sweetheart."

"Getting away from all this lovey dovey stuff for a minute," Wade said with a disgusted face, "might I suggest something?"

"Sure Wade," Kim giggled at the distress that was coming through the communication device from their pubescent friend. "What'cha got?"

Wade took a quick sip of soda before he launched into his spiel. ""While Ron's Mystical Monkey Power came out in full force against the Lowardians he hasn't shown any signs of using or having such powers before. That may mean they're tied to Ron's emotions and can only be used when he is extremely agitated or under great mental duress."

"That makes sense," Kim agree.

"It does except I _have_ used the power once before," Ron disagreed as he reached the kitchen. "I used it to defeat Monkey Fist and his traitorous trainee, Fukashima during my exchange trip to Japan a few years ago."

"I didn't know about that," Wade said in dismay at having no knowledge about what happened to Ron during his exchange program time.

"Oh, that's right," Kim nodded in realization. "Ron told me all about the school exchange program encounter at Yamanouchi after we saved Sensei from DNAmy. Ron _has_ used his MMP before."

"Well, you can tell me all about it sometime later," Wade said as he typed into his computer, making a quick note to ask Ron about that situation. "Getting back to what I was going to suggest, I think Ron should train in using his Mystical Powers so they're available whenever he needs them. They would be of great help if the Lowardians send another ship or on any future mission that comes up."

"That's a great idea Wade," Kim said as she headed out the door and made her way to the hotel elevator. "But I think we should do it someplace out of town, like in an open field or something. That way if Ron's MMP get out of control, they won't do any more damage than already has happened to Middleton."

"So you still wanna make a day of it out in the country?" Ron asked as he set the blue Kimmunicator on the kitchen counter and started to rummage around in the refrigerator for breakfast and stuff for the picnic.

"Yes I do Ron," Kim said as she found her car in the Hotel parking lot and got in. "I'll be over at your house in fifteen minutes to pick you up. Will you be ready by then?"

"I'll be ready KP," Ron said as he began to put together a few sandwiches for their lunch and started to unconsciously whistle some sweet, sweet music while he worked.

"That's a very interesting tune you're whistling Ron," Wade commented. "It doesn't sound familiar at all. Where did you hear it?"

"It's beautiful Ron," Kim sighed as she drove out of the parking lot and headed up the street toward the Stoppable house. "It sounds like something you'd expect to hear when you reach the Pearly Gates of Heaven. What's the name of that tune?"

"Why it's called…" Ron started before he froze in place when he realized he didn't know. He didn't even remember starting to whistle. "I… I don't know but I musta picked it up from somewhere."


End file.
